One year later
by Madison98
Summary: A love story between SNSD's Jessica n SHINee's Onew!Featuring SNSD, SHINee, SUJU n maybe other idol group members!
1. About

One Year Later

Jessica of Girls Generation (SNSD) starts to fall in love with SHINee's Onew, while Onew also started to fall in love with Jessica. But they could not confess to each other as other members in their group may be heartbroken. Read on to find the twists in this story!

Main Characters:

Jessica of SNSD

Onew of SHINee

Other Characters:

Rest of SNSD

Rest of SHINee

Some members of Super Junior

Other members of other idol groups

Jessica n Onew's love story begins now…

P.S. The category anyhow put one!


	2. Chapter 1:Avoiding

Chapter 1: Avoiding

P.S. I do not own any of the characters or song in this story! And it is my first time writing a fanfic, forgive me if I have any mistakes!

* * *

"_Hanchameul kkumeul kkun geot gata  
Handongan hemaego hemaeda  
Machi yaksogirado han deut  
Nae gyejeoreul geoseulleo geu nalcheoreom  
Maju seoinneun uri  
Geu ttae uriga sseonaeryeogatdeon areumdawotdeon iyagi  
Geu ttae uriga gidohaesseotdeon yeongwon hajadeon yaksokdeul  
Hanassik tteoollida naui gaseumi  
Gyeondiji mot halgeol algie  
Ne saenggage kkukkkuk chamasseo  
Neoui il nyeoneun tto eottaesseonni" _Jessica sang_._

Jessica POV:

Its turn for Onew to sing his part now. Its our second time singing this song in front of the fans now. The set looks like it came out from a fairytale story. He look as handsome as ever though Im not sure of my feelings now.

* * *

When Jessica is singing, Onew POV:

She looks as beautiful as always but she has been avoiding me since the last time we singed this song. Wonder whats wrong with her. My turn to sing my part now,

"_Hanchameul ijeun chae saratji  
Handongan gwaenchanheun deut haesseo  
Hajiman sigani heureumyeon kkaedara gago isseo  
Neo eobsineun naneun an doendaneun geol  
Geu ttae uriga aju jogeumman eoreunseureowotdeoramyeon  
Geu ttae uriga micheo mollatdeon jigeumeul aratdeoramyeon  
Kkeuchi eomneun huhoeman doe noeidaga igyeonael jasini eobseoseo  
Geu geot majeo kkukkkuk chamasseo  
Geureoke il nyeoni heulleowasseo"_They finally finished the song, but once they had finished n walked back stage, out of the fans view, Jessica quickly hurried off but had got caught by Onew by the arm.

* * *

"Why are you avoiding me n where are you running off to? Onew asked questionably.

"Nothing why n I just want to go to change and get ready for SNSD's performance!" Jessica said, showing her icy glare. _"And I'm scared Hyoyeon will scold me again for getting too close to you." _she added.

"What did you say?" Onew asked not listening properly again.

"Nothing, really!"Jessica was practically going to shout any moment now.

"Ok ok don't shout now!" Onew calmed her n let go of her arm.

"Thank you!" Jessica cried n went off but little did Jessica knew that Onew was following her. Jessica ran to SNSD's waiting room only to fond Hyoyeon there.

"Why are you going so close to Onew again, unnie? I thought I warned you?" Hyoyeon asked as she close the door, not wanting any one to hear or see them.

"I did what you said yeodongsaeng but things also don't turn out how you expected it to. And it was Onew who ask me things when we were backstage!"Jessica argued. But as they argued, Onew was standing in front of the room's door hearing every word they say.

* * *

Onew's POV:

No wonder Jessica's been avoiding me, it was all due to Hyoyeon but why did Hyoyeon do this? I thought we were only friends?

At this thought, Onew continued to listen to what they are saying…

* * *

"I thought you knew that I liked Onew, I had only told you that secret! Why didn't you care about my feelings?" Hyoyeon said softly but loud enough for Onew to hear.

"But did you ever care about my feelings?" Jessica asked back, but before Hyoyeon could answer, Jessica ran out of the room in tears startling Onew who is at the door. Onew jumped hearing the door open n quickly move opposite making sure that Jessica was not suspicious. Jessica went into the bathroom immediately after coming out and had saw Onew looking at her on her way.

Onew in the mean while was shocked at Hyoyeon's words. The last two sentence kept repeating in his mind.""I thought you knew that I liked Onew, I had only told you that secret! Why didn't you care about my feelings?" Hyoyeon said softly but loud enough for Onew to hear."But did you ever care about my feelings?" Jessica asked back."

Slowly, Onew walked towards SHINee's waiting room only to find out more surprises...

* * *

So how is this? Its my first official chapter!Its ok rite? Please comment on mistakes or other things!


	3. Chapter 2:Surprises and more surprises

Chapter 2: Surprises and more surprises

As Onew headed for SHINee's waiting room, he kept thinking about what had happened at SNSD's waiting room. Just as he reached his group's waiting room, he heard Jonghyun, Key, and Minho's conversation.

"I'm so envious of Onew hyung!"Jonghyun started saying.

"Why?" Key and Minho asked together.

"Well, he could sing a duet with Jessica!"Jonghyun replied without hesitation.

Key and Jonghyun gasped at Minho's words. At the door, Onew had also gasped at Minho's words. Just then, Leeteuk, Donghae and Shindong of SUJU came up and shock Onew.

"Onew, what are you doing outside? Leeteuk asked.

"Erm, nothing hyung!" Onew answered nervously .

"Go in then!" the 3 SUJU boys said at once.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Donghae asked after they had went in.

"SNSD's Jessica and her's and Onew's duet just now." Key replied honestly.

"Oh! My gf?" Donghae asked again.

"Your ex, you mean."Minho corrected him.

"Well we did break up but it was because of our managers though!"Donghae argued.

"Donghae hyung? Jessica told me that you dumped her for someone else."Onew said, telling the truth.

"For real? She told you that?" Key, Jonghyun, Minho, Leeteuk and Shindong cried but had cried a bit too loudly as people was glancing at them from outside the room.

"Yeah. Whats wrong?" Onew ask innocently.

"In all my years of knowing her, she only tells her stuff to people who are really important to her. And isn't she the ice princess?"Leeteuk said in awed.

"Really? During our recording, she became emotional and told me about it." Onew mentioned.

"How could you do that, Donghae? I thought she was your ideal girl?" Jonghyun sprang back into the conversation after spacing out.

"Hehe, I kind of have fallen for her sister, Krystal."Donghae said, starching his head.

* * *

Donghae's POV:

Omg! I don't believe Jessica would tell something like that to Onew! I'm busted due to that guy! Leeteuk hyung will wreck me to death when we get back to the dorm! Someone help me!

* * *

Onew's POV:

If what Leeteuk hyung said is true then am I someone important to Jessica? Arghh, I'm remembering what happened just now again. And why is Minho saying that he likes Jessica? I thought he likes Krystal? My mind is now in a mess, someone help me!

* * *

In the mean time when the boys are talking, Jessica is quietly sobbing in one of the cubicles in the toilet.

Jessica's POV:

Why does Hyoyeon have to be like that? She would not even care about my feelings but asked me to care about her feelings. I've been dumped but Donghae oppa recently but I had feelings for Onew. What will happen between SNSD if they knew about it and what will SHINee think about it? Up until now, I still don't know Onew's feelings, what if he likes other members like Hyoyeon? I'm giving up on this, its too hard for me. Im so tired!

* * *

Back in the SHINee's waiting room, the boys are chatting again.

"Jessica, she's like my sister after knowing her for so long. I really don't want to see her hurt though but Donghae you did it! I'm not going to forgive you until her heart is healed!" Leeteuk said with anger.

"Erm, guys? Jessica, I saw her crying and running to the toilet on my way back here." Onew confessed what he had said.

"What? Which toilet is she in?" Leeteuk shouted. Onew pointed to the toilet to Leeteuk. Leeteuk ran to the toilet immediately after seeing where Onew has pointed. He checked if there are people in the toilet. Making sure there are none, he hurried into the toilet.

"Sica!" he shouted.

"Oppa!" Jessica cried from one of the cubicles. Leeteuk confirmed at listening to her voice that she had cried. By that time, Onew, Minho, Key, Jonghyun, Donghae and Shindong had already reached the toilet. Leeteuk opened the door which Jessica was in. He hugged her and carried her out of the cubicle, revealing her red face to the boys.

"I'm tired of all this, oppa!" Jessica whispered into Leeteuk's ear and fainted. All the boys were shocked and freezed for a minute. Onew was the one who recovered first and he quickly went over to carry Jessica. He carried Jessica bridal style and rushed out of the toilet. At the same time, the soshi members were looking for Jessica. As the toilet was just outside their waiting room, they saw Onew carrying an unconscious Jessica out from the toilet. They rushed out of the room and went over to Onew.

"Aigoo! What happened?" the maknae of the group, Seohyun asked.

"She fainted in the toilet!" Onew replied as he walked away, "I'm bringing her to the hospital!" At the same time, the other boys came out of the toilet and was joining the girls. Leeteuk pushed Tiffany's arm, who Jessica's best friend and was another 'sister' of Leeteuk.

"Whats up?" Tiffany asked as they separated from the group.

"She told me she was tired, Tiffany. I think the love feelings is too harsh for her, you know, about her and Donghae." Leeteuk told Tiffany about it.

"Its not only about Donghae only, oppa. Didn't she tell you? She has some feelings for Onew!" Tiffany speaking english to Leeteuk, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Really? She did not tell me about it and isn't it too fast?" Leeteuk asked in korean but he understood Tiffany's words.

"You better not tell anyone about it though, she asked me to keep it a secret. You won't tell anyone right?" Tiffany asked in english again.

"Of course! I want to help my yuhdongsaengs not hurt them in your heart matters." Leeteuk reassured Tiffany.

"Ok, but remember our promise about the heart stuff." Tiffany said as they headed to join the group.

"Where did you guys go to?" Sunny said in a loud voice that everyone could hear,"Yeah, where did you guys go?" the others said in union.

"No where! We just discussed about Jessica." Leeteuk said holding up his hands, as Tiffany nudged him.

"What did you guys talk about?" Taeyeon, the leader of SNSD asked.

"SECRET!" Tiffany said this in a voice that everyone knew that they could not ask anymore. "Leeteuk oppa! Remember our promise!" she added as the boys are going back to their waiting room.

"Of course, I won't tell anyone!" Leeteuk said in a funny voice.

"Oppa! What are you doing?" Tiffany asked as she saw Leeteuk making funny faces while replying her.

"Nothing! See you, yuhdongsaengs!" Leeteuk said again in a funny voice.

After the boys had gone, all the members of SNSD rushed to the hospital where Jessica is in. Each of them had already finished their performances and were free, they hopped onto the group van. All of the members except for Tiffany who was worrying other things, were wondering why Jessica has fainted and wondered what did Tiffany and Leeteuk had said.

* * *

Tiffany's POV:

Onew looked very concerned at Jessica when he was carrying her out. Maybe he also had feelings for Sica? But its impossible, he had once said that in SNSD Hyoyeon was his ideal girl, he must be only worrying as a friend. So I must be think nonsense.

* * *

When the girls reach the hospital, their manager were already at the door

"You guys don't be so worried. Sica has fainted as she had been too stressed but had already gained consciousness, right now Onew is accompanying her while I wait for you guys out here. And Jessica only wants to see Tiffany right now, so the others stay outside the room for now." Their managers said without waiting for the girls to open their mouth. The girls immediately went up after listening to what their managers had said and Tiffany knocked the door to Jessica's room. Onew came opening the door, allowing Tiffany to go in while he came out himself.

"I'd better go now! Bye, see you guys again!" Onew whispered to the girls outside as he hurried away, looking embarrassed at them before the other girls could say anything.

Right at the moment, Jessica and Tiffany were having their english conversation, not wanting others to hear…

* * *

Hehe, now Jonghyun and Onew likes Jessica and Hyoyeon and Jessica likes Onew, you must think that it is very complicated but it will be more complicated as the story continues…


	4. Chapter 3:The conversation

Chapter 3: The conversation

As Tiffany open the door to go inside Jessica's room, the other girls tried to peek inside but only to see Jessica hiding under the blanket. After Tiffany close the door of the room, Jessica came out of her hiding after making sure that it was only Tiffany who came in.

* * *

Jessica: You told Leeteuk oppa about him right, Fany?

Tiffany: Yeah, it's ok right?

Jessica: Sure, just make sure he doesn't tell anyone but I trust him, he has always been a brother to us.

Tiffany: Yeah I agree. Yah, Sica, why did that guy look embarrassed when he came out?

Jessica: I don't know. He has been like that ever since I'm conscious again.

Tiffany: Really?

Jessica: Yeah, It's the truth Fany.

Tiffany: OK but what are you going to do about him?

Jessica: I'm tired unnie. I want to rest from it. I would rather hurt my own feelings than hurt other people, Fany you know that.

Tiffany: Yah I know that but what about your feelings, don't you care about them?

Jessica: I do care 'bout them but I want to freeze them for now unnie. I think I'll go back to being an ice princess instead of being an emotional.

Tiffany: No you can't do that! Stop thinking about other people, think of yourself!

Jessica: Whatever you say is not going to change my mind, unnie.

Tiffany: Ok then, I'll go with your decision but if you're hurting tell me or Leeteuk oppa, at least you won't hurt so much anymore ok?

Jessica: Thank you unnie! And ok unnie!

And like that the conversation ended with a hug between the two girls. Tiffany went to the door and told the other girls to come in now.

* * *

"Sica, you fine?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, the doctor said that I had too much stress and I got a cold from crying too much." Jessica replied in a healthy voice.

"Crying? Unnie, I thought you don't cry unless it was us taking an award?" Yoona asked.

"Yoona ah, Sica is also a human of course she will cry." Tiffany said, rescuing Jessica.

"Anyway, Sica is fine so we don't need to worry anymore." Taeyeon said before the others could say anything and quickly assured the girls home.

* * *

It was a few weeks after Jessica had been hospitalized and Jessica and Onew have to perform the duet again, but Onew senses that something is off. True to her word, Jessica did start to become cold again after Onew has melted her icy heart. Jessica even stopped talking to the rest of her friend except of Tiffany and Leeteuk. This makes Tiffany and Leeteuk to be even more worried about her read on to find out what happened at their next performance of 'One Year Later'…

* * *

I know that this chapter is very short, so please forgive me for it being short tks...


	5. Chapter 4:Icy Heart

Chapter 4: Icy Heart

It was weeks after Jessica has been hospitalized and now, Jessica has recovered from her flu. SNSD, SHINee, and many other idol groups are at the TV studio for a program called 'Music Bank'. Jessica and Onew had to sing 'One year later' again for the television.

* * *

"Hahn~ chahm eul kkoom eul kkoon guht gah tah…  
hahn~ dong ahn hyeh mae goh hyeh mae dah…  
mah chee yahk sohk ee rah doh hahn deut  
nae gyeh juhl eul guh seul luh  
geu nahl chuh ruhm mah joo suh eet neun oo ree…

Geu ddae oo ree gah ssuh nae ryuh gaht duhn  
ah reum dah wuht duhn ee yah gee  
geu ddae oo ree gah gee doh hae ssuht duhn  
yung wuhn hah jee duhn yahk sohk deul  
hah nah ssheek dduh ohl lee dah nah yae gah seum ee  
gyuhn dee jee moht hahl guhl ahl gee eh  
nee saeng gahk eh kkook kkook chah mah ssuh  
nuh yae eel nyuhn eun ddoh uh ddae ssuht nee…

Hahn~ chahm eul ee jeun chae sahl aht jee…  
hahn~ dong ahn gwaen chah neun deut hae ssuh…  
hah jee mahn shee gahn ee heu reu myuhn  
kkae dahl ah gah goh ee ssuh  
nuh uhp shee neun nah neun ahn dwehn dah neun guhl...

Geu ddae oo ree gah ah joo joh geum mahn  
uh reun seu ruh wuht duh rah myuhn  
geu ddae oo ree gah mee chuh mohl laht duhn  
jee geum eul ahl aht duh rah myuhn  
kkeut ee uhp neun hoo hweh mahn dweh nweh ee dah gah  
ee gyuh nael jah sheen ee uhp suh suh~  
geu guht mah juh kkook kkook chah mah ssuh  
geu ruh geh eel nyuhn ee heul luh wah ssuh…

Hohk shee nuh doh nae mahm gah teul kkah…  
dah shee hahn buhn mahn gee hweh reul joo geht nee…  
ee jehn ahl ah~ juhl dae roh oo ree neun~ hyeh uh jeel soo uhp suh  
sarang hah goh ddoh sarang hah neun hahn sah rahm.. (OH….)

Oo ree joh aht duhn chuh eum geu ddae roh  
dah shee dohl ah gah sseu myuhn hae  
ah reum dah wuht goh (ah reum dah wuht goh) haeng bohk hae ssuht duhn (haeng bohk hae ssuht duhn)  
sarang ee uht duhn nahl deul loh  
gah seum ah peun yae gee deul (OH~ YEAH~) huht dwehn dah toom deul  
ee jehn moh doo dah moo duh doo goh  
dah sheen kkuh nae jee mahl gee roh hae~  
gyeh juhl ee ddoh heul luh… myuht nyuhn ee jee nah doh…  
oh neul gah teun mahm mahn dah sheen uhp geh…"

* * *

The two sang as the song finished, the crowd erupted with a loud applause. The two walked off the stage with smiles on their faces, but little did the fans know that Jessica's smile was a fake. Once they reach backstage, Jessica walked off without the usual 'thank you for your hard work' for Onew.

* * *

Onew's POV:

Whats with Jessica, I thought she will always say a 'thank you for your hard work' to me after the song? What happened?

* * *

Onew thought that she was really weird and he followed Jessica again to SNSD's waiting room. Just that moment, Yoona walked past Jessica at the door.

"Unnie, it was a nice song." Yoona cried, but Jessica has no reaction at all to Yoona which made Onew more shocked. When Onew walked towards the room, Leeteuk went in.

"Oppa!" Jessica cried and went over to hug him. All the members were shocked at the sudden cry of Jessica as they were beginning to get use to Jessica's silence towards them.

"Sica, you fine?" Leeteuk asked.

"Yeah! Much better than few weeks ago oppa!" Jessica replied in a cheerful voice, and the two sat down to chat.

* * *

Hyoyeon's POV:

What does she mean by that? And I saw some improvements in her not getting close to my Onew oppa. She must be listening to me now.

* * *

Onew looked at the scenario inside and felt as if a thorn was piercing through his heart when he looked at Jessica's happy face.

"What is happening to my heart?" Onew thought as he touched his heart. He walked away to SHINee's room. When he went inside, he saw Krystal talking to the boys.

"Yah. Did you guys know what happened to my sister? She's been ignoring me and our mum." Krystal asked them.

"No!" was what the boys said to her. Onew wanted to reply her but he felt too much pain in his heart, and the rest continued to chat with Krystal.

Mean while in the SNSD waiting room, Jessica and Leeteuk was whispering into each other's ear when Tiffany walked in.

"Fanny!" Jessica immediately cried as she walked in, while Leeteuk motioned her to join their conversation. Tiffany quickly walked other to them and started chatting also.

"Wah, the three of them are really close." Taeyeon said between the other girls.

"Yah, they've been like that ever since I've join SM." Yuri said. (For the first time in this story)

"They are like real brothers and sisters, unlike the real sibling, Jessica and Krystal." Sooyoung said in disbelieve of what she had just said.(Also for the first time in this story)

"And I think Sica will feel better after talking to Leeteuk." Taeyeon mentioned.

"Yeah!" All the other girls agreed.

True, the three were chatting like brothers and sisters, chatting in any way they could. Just then, Donghae appeared, Jessica turned her head as soon as she saw him, and that alerted Tiffany and Leeteuk.

"Hyung! We need to go onstage now!" Donghae said immediately as Leeteuk turned his head to face him.

"Ok. Sica, Fany, I need to go now. Sica, take care of yourself, k?" Leeteuk asked for he was worried about Jessica.

"Yes, oppa. Bye oppa." Jessica replied in an icy voice. At that time, SNSD's manager came in and said that they need to go recording now for their 2nd album's single, "Oh!" The girls groan as they pack their things and went outside to board their bus. They boarded the bus went off to their recording. After that they went back to their dorm and all of them went to rest.

In the meanwhile, a stranger was walking towards the SNSD dorm...


	6. Chapter 5:The surprise visitor

Chapter 5: A surprise visitor

All of the girls are in their room resting and doing their own things, what they don't know is that there is a surprise for them at their door.

"Ding Dong…" the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it!" Jessica volunteered as her room was the nearest to the door. As she reached the door, the other girls were already out of their room, looking at the door.

"Oppa!" Jessica cried as she saw who was at the door, "When did you come back?"

"Well, Sica, I came back a few hours ago, put down my things at the hotel and came to see you!" the stranger said replying Jessica.

"Oppa, I missed you!" Jessica said and hugged him. By then, the girls were full of curious about who it was but could not see clearly as he was wearing a hat.

"Come on in, oppa!"Jessica invited him in the house.

"Jaebum oppa!" the rest of the girls were shocked at his sudden visit.

"I thought you went back to the U.S?" Sooyoung asked.

"Yeah, I did. I came back to stay at South Korea." Jaebum replied as Jessica sat him down. "Sica, I heard that you broke up with…"

"Don't!" the other girls cried, but it was too late.

"… Donghae." Jaebum finished his sentence.

"Yeah but I'm over him now, although I still feel sad when I see him. And oppa, can you believe that he broke up with me because he likes my sister?" Jessica said in a cool voice. Her response made the girls gasped.

"No, and how could he do that? You are more beautiful than your sister and better than her a lot." Jaebum stared at her after saying it.

"Oh, how I missed your beautiful face although I always see it on TV." Jaebum whispered in his mind.

"So, oppa you wanna see your ex-members?" Tiffany asked joining the two's conversation.

"Yeah, of course I want to, but they don't know I'm here and I want to give them a surprise, since its Taecyeon's birthday too." He replied in a voice only Jessica and Tiffany can hear.

"Ok oppa, I will help you, anyway I need to do things that can keep me off my mind." Jessica offered while everyone except of Tiffany knew what she meant by doing things to keep her off her mind.

"Me too oppa" Tiffany said as she looked at her best friend and her fragile heart. Many man had broke her heart, including Jaebum oppa but she understood him for breaking her heart. But not Donghae or Onew, she could not understand how Donghae had fallen for Krystal while dating Jessica. For Onew, he had once said that his ideal type is Yoona which made Sica like that. Now, she only wants to protect her from heart break again.

By then, most of the girls have already agreed to help Jaebum.

"Yoona, invite Taecyeon and the rest to come here at 6pm, tell them that we are treating them to dinner and that only. Hyoyeon and Seohyun, go cook dinner for 18, its more than enough rite? Jessica and Jaebum, you guys go out and buy the cake, while Tiffany and Sunny, you guys go out and buy the decorations. The rest, tidy and decorate the place." Taeyeon said in a breath, taking over everything," You guys ok about it?"

"Yes madam!" everyone answered.

"Then off you go!" Taeyeon shooed them. Jessica, Jaebum, Tiffany and Sunny immediately took their stuff and went out since they were all wearing clothing that could be worn at home or outside. The two pair went separate ways to buy each of their things. Jessica and Jaebum happily chatted and played while they walked to the cake shop, but little did they know that someone was following them.

They went and bought the cake when they reach the shop. After that, they went back to the dorm playing and chatting also.

* * *

Jessica's POV:

I don't know why but I feel better with Jaebum oppa and much more happier and could relax with everyone noticing what I'm doing.

* * *

They were laughing hilariously as they reach the door, and they were still laughing when they went in, which shocked everyone.

"Sica, why are you laughing like that with oppa?" a jealous Sooyoung asked.

"His jokes are funny and he kept losing to me in Scissors, Paper, Stone!" Jessica cried still laughing.

"Fine, I admit defeat to you, master but now please stop laughing!" Jaebum requested.

"Ok!" Jessica replied and stopped laughing immediately.

"Let's go and help out with the decorations, Sica." Jaebum said after putting the cake in the fridge.

"Ok. Let's go!" Jessica said pulling Jaebum along while the rest of the girls all went into the kitchen.

"Sica looked like when she was still dating that guy, unnie." Yoona mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm glad she's back to her normal self." Taeyeon said.

"Yeah, it's good. I'm glad that Jaebum is here to cheer her up." Tiffany suddenly appeared with Sunny.

"Yeah!" all the girls agreed, and went out of the kitchen to get ready the final preparations. At exactly 6pm, the members of 2pm arrived. When they opened the door, the room was dark. In a minute, Jaebum came out from the kitchen holding the birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday to you…." Everyone except Taecyeon sang.

"Hyung!" the members of 2pm cried after the song and went to hug their former leader.

"Yah, stop it! I'm holding a cake!" Jaebum shouted as the girls giggled.

"Ok!" the guys separated.

"Hyung, I thought you were at the U.S?" Nickhyun asked.

"Yeah. I came back to stay, but haven't found an apartment so I'm staying at a hotel for now." Jaebum said.

"Come stay with us for now, I'm sure our manager wouldn't mind." Taecyeon offered.

"I'll call manager hyung now." Chansung said, and they continued to party on, eating the food, danced and did many other things. Everyone enjoyed themselves until midnight, not knowing what is installed for them the next day...

* * *

I had used only used 1 POV in this chapter. Now, I'm dragging 2pm into this too! Hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 6:The scandal

Chapter 6: The scandal

I know I haven't write on Onew's side for a few chapters, so this chapter is half about the boys, SHINee, SUJU and 2pm. But the girls would still come out in the other half of the story.

* * *

Jaebum and the guys had already gone back to their dorm while SNSD go back to bed to get some sleep for the next day.

It was morning as soon as Tiffany woke up. The dorm was as quiet as normal mornings as Tiffany was always the first to wake up. She got ready and went to the door to pick up the newspaper, but to her amaze, the headlines of each newspaper are about her best friend and Jaebum oppa.

"SNSD's lead singer, Jessica walking on a date with former 2pm member Park Jaebum!" the newspaper wrote.

"Everyone wake up!" Tiffany shouted. Immediately, everyone came up as they knew there must have been huge news for Tiffany to shout like that. As soon as everyone gathered around, Tiffany took out the newspaper. In shock, they all grabbed the newspaper at once but Jessica got it.

"It's un-true. You guys know it right? It happened yesterday!" Jessica cried.

"Sica, calm down. We know that it's un-true, it's made up by those stupid reporters!" Sooyoung and Yuri said as soon they see Jessica crying.

"Ding dong…." Their door bell rang. Taeyeon opened the door and saw their manager waiting for an explanation.

* * *

On the other side at SHINee's dorm,

"Oh my god!" Taemin, the maknae cried after reading the newspaper. Everyone in the group knew that Minho liked Jessica, so he quickly hide the paper from Minho hyung's sight, but unfortunately got caught up Minho.

"Taemin, what is in your hand?" Minho asked the nervous maknae.

"Nothing hyung, just the newspaper." the maknae replied with a gulp. By that time, all the members had already got ready and were at the table.

"Give me that!" Onew said. Taemin has no choice but to give the leader the newspaper.

"Mapsosa! What happened?" Onew cried as soon as he read the headlines and collapsed into the chair. Minho took the newspaper and collapsed into the chair also, and read the newspaper again.

"Let's go and find out what has happened. I'm sure this is not the truth!" Onew immediately said and pulled Minho with him. The other members have no choice but to follow them to SNSD's dorm since the building is only next of theirs. When they reach there, some members of SUJU (Leeteuk, Donghae and Shindong) were already at the door, as well as the members of 2pm and Jaebum. They could hear that SNSD's manager was shouting at the girls.

Just then, the door opened, and Jessica ran out of the apartment and ran up the stairs to the roof. Immediately, Leeteuk, Onew, Minho, Jaebum and Donghae followed her. The remaining girls were shocked and quickly followed behind together with the remaining guys, as well as their manager. Jessica ran to the edge of the roof went she reached the top floor.

"Sica!" Leeteuk cried as he walked nearer to his "sister".

"Don't come near me! I had enough of this world oppa!" Jessica cried like she wasn't herself.

"Sica!" Tiffany cried. By that time the manager had dialed Krystal, and she came immediately.

"I'm dead tired of this world! I like a guy but Hyoyeon likes him and asked me to take my heart off him. My ex broke up with me just because he fell in love with my sister. I went to buy a cake with Jaebum oppa to celebrate Taecyeon's birthday with everyone but reporters took our picture and anyhow wrote things and nobody believes me! I hate this world!" Jessica suddenly shouted to everyone on the roof. Everyone was shocked! The girls looked at Hyoyeon while the boys looked at Krystal and Donghae and the manager looked at 2pm and Jaebum.

In that minute, Leeteuk walked nearer to the girl but Jessica pulled out a Swiss knife and put it in front of her wrist.

"I told you not to come nearer already!" Jessica cried.

"Sica! Although I know your secrets but you still can't behave like that, you'll get yourself killed!" Leeteuk said in a calmed voice.

"You knew?" popped up from the back.

"Jessica!" Onew cried. Jessica immediately turned her head.

"You go away! I don't want to see you!" she cried.

"I know who you like!" Onew shouted.

"How did you know?" she asked in a nervous voice.

"I followed you to SNSD's waiting room on the day you fainted and heard everything you and Hyoyeon had said." Onew calmly replied her.

"What?" everyone cried.

"Why did you follow me?" Jessica asked again.

"Well, you were behaving weirdly, so I thought there was something wrong and followed you." Onew answered again.

"Why do you have to follow me? Why?" Jessica shouted again.

"Cause I care about you." Onew whispered as he closed up to Jessica, making sure that only she can hear.

* * *

Leeteuk's POV:

Onew is weird; I feel that he may have some feelings for Sica though he says that his ideal type is Yoona. But Hyoyeon likes him as well; maybe Sica is hurting so much before is because of her.

* * *

"Yah, Hyoyeon!" Leeteuk suddenly burst out which made everyone face him even Jessica.

"Yeah?" Hyoyeon asked.

"Do you know that you put Jessica in a lot of pain?" Leeteuk asked back. That stopped Hyoyeon's mouth from moving.

"You are the one who made her faint that day right, aren't you?" Leeteuk asked again.

"OPPA!" Jessica suddenly cried.

"Yeah?" Leeteuk turned around.

"Stop it, please. Stop it!" Jessica requested.

"Kay, anything, Sica, to get you off there." Leeteuk said. All of the sudden, everyone started talking all at the same time, asking Jessica to get off the edge.

"Stop, all of you! I'll get out." Jessica screamed and ran down the stairs and out of the building. Onew ran off as soon as Jessica ran out.

"Jessica!" Onew called as he ran. Just that moment, Jessica had reached the road and was standing in the middle when Onew called her.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Look out!" Onew shouted as a car was heading in Jessica's direction. Jessica was shocked when she saw the car and started screaming. As her screaming was high pinched, SUJU, SHINee, SNSD, 2pm and the manager on the roof heard her and went towards the edge to see who was shouting.

"Sica!" the girls and Leeteuk shouted.


	8. Chapter 7:Kisses

Chapter 7: Kisses

"Sica!" the girls and Leeteuk shouted.

"Sreechhhh…!" tires sounds were heard. Everyone looked down and saw Jessica to be fine, with Onew pushing her as the car was stopped. Everyone was relieved and looked down again, but to find both kissing mouth to mouth, lying on the floor. All was shocked by what they see.

Back down on the road, Jessica was shocked and pushed Onew away and sat up.

Onew's POV:

Why did I do that? Whats wrong with me? I know that we shouldn't be like that but I cannot control! I really want to kiss her! Arghh! Whats wrong with me!

Hyoyeon, Tiffany, Jaebum, Jonghyun, Donghae and Leeteuk ran down, followed by everyone else.

Once Hyoyeon reached the ground floor, she quickly separated the 2 far apart from each other.

"Onew! Why did you do that?"Leeteuk stormed up to him and punched him.

"I don't know." Onew replied, standing up.

"Oppa! Don't punch him!" Jessica said, protecting him.

"Sica! How could you protect him after he did that to you?" Tiffany asked.

"He did not do that purposely oppa!" Jessica cried as Jaebum punched Onew. Onew collapsed and tried to get up, only to find that he couldn't.

"Onew, you're injured!" Jessica and Hyoyeon said immediately after seeing him fall again.

"I'll take you to the hospital." Jessica whispered but loud enough for Tiffany, Leeteuk, Onew, Jaebum, Donghae and Hyoyeon to hear.

"What?" Leeteuk shouted, "After what he did to you?"

"Yeah. Cause he helped me once to the hospital." Jessica blushed after she said that. Onew blushed also after hearing what Jessica had said.

"No!" Hyoyeon cried, "I'll bring him myself."

By then, lots of "Hyoyeon unnie!", "Hyoyeon!" "Hyoyeon noona!" has appeared.

"Everyone, stop agueing about what I said!" Jessica screamed again and started running away.

"Sica!" Onew called and tried to run but could not because of his leg. Even though he could not run, Onew still walked as fast as he can to catch up with Jessica.

When Jessica ran far enough from everyone, she stopped.

"I'm thirsty!" she said to herself and looked for a café, good thing she bought her purse along with everything else. She went in and ordered a cup of coffee to drink, but after a while, she got dizzy.

Onew reached the café just as some men were cornering Jessica.

"Sica!" he cried out, but she did not reply her. He quickly ran over to Jessica and started to beat the men up.

"Hey girl, is he your boyfriend?" one of the men started laughing. But Jessica could not answer anything as she is too dizzy to be conscious.

"Stay away from her!" Onew said, protecting Jessica, and beaten all of them. When all of them were down, Onew carried Jessica back to her dorm where worried girls met them.

"Oppa, what happened?" Sunny asked while all the girls came out.

"People. Harass. Sica. I. Protect. Her. Beat. All. Of. Them." he said in a weak voice.

"Come, I'll carry her." Tiffany offered immediately after hearing his voice. Onew handed Jessica over to Tiffany and fainted himself.

"Oppa!" all the girls shouted, and quickly brought both over to the hospital while Tiffany informed SHINee, Krystal and Leeteuk oppa.

When the doctor came out of Jessica's room, everyone moved closer to the doctor, wanting to know what happened.

"No worries. She had been unconscious as she had been drugged, so no worries at all." The doctor said.

"Really?" Taeyeon asked.

"Yeah, she's awake now but she only wanted to see Tiffany and Leeteuk." the doctor replied. Hearing this, Tiffany and Leeteuk immediately walked in.

"Sica!" Tiffany went up to hug her and told her what happened.

"Then how's oppa?" Jessica asked once listening.

"He had woken up already; he came to look at you just now too." Leeteuk replied for Tiffany.

"Really?" Jessica asked in disbelieve.

On the other side in Onew's room, Hyoyeon shooed everyone out and had locked the door of the room.

"Oppa." She called.

"Yeah?" Onew replied in a weird voice.

"Will you be with me?" she said.

"Huh?" Onew was shocked.

"Since you already knew about my feelings, will you be with me?" Hyoyeon asked again.

"No." Onew reaffirmed.

"You sure? If you don't agree, I might even harm everybody around me." Hyoyeon said thinking how to harm them.

"Erm...don't harm any body, and I'll agree to be with you but we are only trying first ok? If it's not good, we'll stop, agree?" Onew said after much consideration.

"Yes, oppa. Anything as long as you could to be with me." Hyoyeon cried and bent down to hug Onew. The boys of SHINee had seen the whole thing happened and could not hear their conversation but they had known what happened, Onew's with Hyoyeon now. Just then, Sunny came over.

"Guys! Sica just woke up! Hurry!" she screamed but Key hushed her down. Once Key did that, she stopped immediately. Minho, Jonghyun and Taemin ran over, while Sunny told Hyoyeon and Onew. Once they knew, they hurried over, leaving Sunny and Key alone.

"Key..." Sunny said but Key put his finger at her lips and kissed her cheek. After that, Sunny had a smile on her face, as well as Key and the 2 walked shoulder to shoulder to Jessica's ward.

Once the boys reached her room, Jessica had already let all of them into her room. She was chatting with everyone until she saw Hyoyeon and Onew walking hand in hand. She heard and felt her heart broken and crash.

"Out, everyone, out!" Jessica suddenly screamed, shocking everyone. Once everyone got out, Jessica started to hit herself with everything around her, but little did she know that everyone could see her from the window. Her hand had touched the fruit bowl by then when Sunny and Key reached there, hand in hand too.

When she saw Sunny and Key at the door, she started taking fruits to hit herself. Soon, her fingers found the fruit knife. She held it up and wanted to stab herself when Minho came in and walked over to her bed and snatched the knife away.

"Why are you doing this?" Jonghyun asked.

"My heart's broken for real now, anything won't hurt already." Jessica cried, with gasps outside the room. Just then, Jonghyun closed the door and went to kiss her forehead. She was shocked. At the same time, Jonghyun pulled down the window screen.

"What do you want?" she screamed.

"I'll help you recover, if you let me." Jonghyun said.

"How?" she screamed again.

"Letting me be with you, I'll help you get over him." Jonghyun replied.

"Okay but I may not like you." Jessica said in a calm voice.

"Sure, what matters is that I like you, noona." He said again, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, call them in if you want now." Jessica kissed him back in the forehead. Getting a kiss from his ideal girlfriend was divine, Jonghyun was stunned.

"Jjong, go get the door." Jessica said with his nickname for her.

"Yeah." Jonghyun was smiling big right now and that made Jessica giggled. Jonghyun opened the door just at the moment Jessica was giggling. Seeing the door open, Tiffany rushed in, expecting to see a depressed best friend but saw a laughing Sica.

"Sica, you're laughing now?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah" Jessica replied, still giggling.

"What are you giggling at?" Krystal asked her sister.

"Oh that. I'm laughing to Jjong's smile, it's so hilarious!" Jessica replied her sister, which made Jonghyun blushed.

"Who's Jjong?" Seohyun and Taemin asked.

"It's obvious, maknaes." Taeyeon said.

"It's Jonghyun, Taeminie." Key said after Taeyeon.

"So you're together now?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah, he promised to help me so i'm depending him to do that. Hear me, Jjong?" Jessica said.

"Ye...Yeah." Jonghyun staggered, with everyone looking at him.

"So now we have 3 couples in SHINee and SNSD! Yay!" Sunny cried.

"I know Hyoyeon and Onew, Jessica and Jonghyun but where's the third pair?" Sooyoung asked.

"Erm..." Key and Sunny said.

"Ooh! You guys are together!" Jessica cried in a voice that made every one laugh.

"Yeeaahhh." Key said holding in laughter.

Just then, Jonghyun bent down to kiss Jessica, which alerted everyone. But they did not make a sound, wanting the couple to remember this moment.

When they kiss, Onew heart's ached.

Onew's POV:

I should be happy for them, why is my heart acting this way? I already have a girlfriend!

When they finished kissing, Leeteuk went forward to Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun, you must protect Sica from all cost, IF not you'll get it from me." Leeteuk warned him.

"Sure, hyung. I'll treat her like she's my baby." Minho assured his hyung.

"Baby? I'm not a baby!" Jessica said, pursing her lips.

"Well you are now." Jonghyun said, pinched her cheeks and hugged her. Just then, the doctor came in.

"Jessica Jung and Lee Jinki, you guys may go home now, if you like." the doctor knocked on the door and announced.

"Sure." Jessica and Onew said at the same time.

"We'll go and do the things." offered Sunny and Key, and the both rushed out before the patients had agreed.

"Couples, when do I get to be like them?" Yoona and Sooyoung cried. Well, like always everyone ignored them.


	9. Chapter 8:Working Together

Chapter 8: Working together

Tiffany's POV:

It's has been days since Jessica and Minho had got together. Well, what to say, Jessica has been cheerful alright but I think it's still breaking her heart to see Onew and Hyoyeon together. She's been lying to herself, even she knows it but she wouldn't admit it. Arghh, I'm remembering our conversation again.

"Sica, why did you agree Jonghyun?""I have to forget him, and Jonghyun is the only choice, unnie""But why, Sica?""I don't know, and please stop asking me unnie, I am acting.""Sica…""I said stop it unnie, let me deal with my own things.""Ok but if you got anything for me to help, tell me, I will help for sure, Sica."

The conversation ended like that. Man, did it hurt my heart to see Sica like that. Haizz, how could I help her?

* * *

"Knock knock…" somebody is knocking the door really loudly and that made Tiffany come back to the world from her daydreaming.

"Yeah, come in." Taeyeon called as she went to stop the music. It was their 10 minutes break time from practicing their Oh! moves.

The door opened and the head that came in was Taemin's.

"Yeah, Taeminnie?" Sooyoung asked.

"Can I, I mean, us come in?" he asked.

"Kay." Taeyeon said without looking, "Wait who is us?" But by the time she looked up, she saw all of the SHINee boys in the room. Hyoyeon immediately went to hug 'her' Onew, while Key ran to Sunny. Jonghyun asked where is his gf after not seeing his gf walking over to him. The girls pointed over to a lady, who was wearing a cap and was sleeping on the chair.

"Sica!" Tiffany called.

"What?" a very sleepy Jessica replied.

"Look who's here." Tiffany pointed to Jonghyun.

"Jjong!" Jessica immediately perked up, and tried to rearrange her hair.

"Jessi, you look great, no problem!" he said as he had a thumbs up but they were too absorbed in their own world to noticed that everyone was starring at them.

"What?" Jessica asked all of them when she finally noticed the starring.

"No, nothing" Taeyeon replied.

"So what are all of you doing here?" Yoona asked.

"Don't know, the manager hyung asked us to come here and wait for him." Minho shrugged.

"What?" Yuri exclaimed.

"Yuri, shut up." Taeyeon commanded and immediately, Yuri shut up her mouth. Just then, there was another knock on the door.

"Come in." Seohyun said, without asking her unnies. The door opened wide and Leeteuk, Heechul, Eunhyuk and Kangin came in one by one.

"Oppa!" Tiffany cried and went up to hug Leeteuk.

"Yah, why don't I get a hug?" Heechul asked, but did not get an answer from anyone. At that moment, the 3 managers from the 3 groups in the practice room came in.

"Manager oppa, why are the boys here?" Sooyoung asked.

"I'm going to explain that now. You guys remember Yoona and Taecyeon's short musical for new year, right? The fans liked it very much and requested for us to make another one, well this time the leads are Jessica and Onew."" The manager said in one breath. After hearing, everyone gasped.

""But, oppas, I'm not going to do this. Please change the lead."" Jessica was the first to speak. Hearing this, Onew's heart ached.

""Erm, hyung, I'll go out for a walk, kay?"" Onew walked out without waiting for the manager's approval.

"Oppa!" Hyoyeon cried and ran after him. Onew had walked to the stairs by then.

"Hyo, go back. I want to be alone please." Onew said without looking.

"Sure oppa, but please be careful." Hyoyeon said with worries, hoping for a reply but Onew only nodded and when out of the building in a minute. Hyoyeon slowly walked back to the practice room. As Hyoyeon open the door, tears dripped down from her eyes to her cheeks.

"Hyo? Why are you crying?" Yuri asked as Hyoyeon walked in.

"Nothing. Continue oppa." Hyoyeon said. Seeing Hyoyeon this sad, Jessica finally agreed to the performance.

"Fine, oppa. I'll do it. But only just for Hyoyeon and not other reasons. Jjong, you understand right? " Jessica said.

"Yeah." Jonghyun said and nodded in Jessica's direction.

"Really? Good. I'll call Onew back." SHINee's manager said and called Onew. "Good, he's coming back in five minutes." the manager said again after calling. Hearing this, Hyoyeon perked up, while Jonghyun, Tiffany and Leeteuk worried about what was going to happen.

"Hey guys." Onew said as he came back in, while Hyoyeon noticed that he is slightly happier. Then, the manager continued to explain what is to be filmed:

"Ok. Here is the script for tmr, get ready kay guys? Everybody meet here back at 2pm tomorrow. I expect everyone to read their script. Dismissed." the manager said, ushering everybody away.

"Bye oppa!" was heard from every part of the room and all went back to their dorm.

* * *

Okay sry everyone but i got very busy with my school work so please forgive me and i don't think I will be able to update during later September and early October as i have my PLSE. Tks!


End file.
